


When you run into love walking by

by InLoveWithHerBiasFanfiction



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, Humour, Jealousy, Lawyers, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance, cold love interest, literary journalist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveWithHerBiasFanfiction/pseuds/InLoveWithHerBiasFanfiction
Summary: It was the most of ordinary item used by humankind; be it from a nine years old child to a ninety-nine years old elder. It was an item nobody really paid attention to yet it lead to an incredible and unexpected event the minute it fell off Shim Changmin’s hand. Then it was love at first sight.Hum ? You are curious about the item ? Well, you see it’s….





	1. 1st meeting

**1 st meeting**

**A young man, Shim Chang Min- his nationality being South-korean, his date of birth being the 18/02, his current age is 28 years old, Blood type B, astrological sign Aquarius, height 1m86, body weight around 62kg- was currently facing one of his biggest (well according to him) crisis. He awkwardly stood in front of a man, a slightly strained smile plastered on his face as he was sweating bullets in front of said man. Who still hadn’t opened his mouth up until now to speak.**

**Why was the poor Shim Chang Min in such dire straits ? Well, how can this narrator say this ?**

**He wasn’t paying attention and unfortunately (carelessly) dumped the content of his recently made hot cup of coffee on his table, paper work and most importantly on an innoncent party passing by (the man standing there almost in a daze…) as he was trying to catch _that_.**

**… Huuuhm, well, to sum it up, it was his own fault *shrug shoulders*.**

**Shim Chang Min his nationality being South-korean, his date of birth being the 18/02, his current age is 28 years old, Blood type B, astrological sign Aquarius, height at 1m86 and body weight at 62kg slowly lifted his head to peek at the other man expression but froze once it was done. He froze not because of the incredible black stain and liquid on the (most probably really expensive) black lacquered leather shoes, white shirt, a dark blue tie and grey suit wrapping (most probably the perfectly) sculpted body of said man- no, no, no, he was just shocked to a mute by the face in front of him, mouth agape.**

**(the suit Yunho wore)**

**The man was… he was… stunning. Trully a beautiful man. So handsome his mouth went dry.**

**He was standing there in front of him, looking like a Greek God, his presence illuminating this dull coffee shop.  His skin was a little tanned and looked so smooth from what he could see … He was tall, his face small, his jawline were both sharp and smooth as if he could cut butter with one side and spread it with the other, nose straight and lips curved into a… a grimace ; looking at him with his beautiful black but cold almond shapped eyes and furrowed brows.**

**Chang Min creased his own. But why was this male god angry ? He almost wanted to step forward and smooth out his plissed forehead for him.**

**And then his spellbound spirit returned to him when he saw the man lips move and managed to catch half of his speech, spoken in a not so friendly tone :**

**-… for ? I have an appointment soon you know ? What should I do now ?**

**\- Huh ? Changmin said dumbly.**

**The man sighed, thinking it was bad luck to bump into this lunatic first thing in the morning. Seeing the annoyed expression on the man face, Changmin braincell finally re-connected.**

**\- Huh ? Aaah ! I’m so sorry ! I’m sorry !**

**Flustered, changmin kept on apologizing while bowing repeatedly.**

**\- I… I wasn’t paying enough attention and bumped into you ! I’m so sorry ! I will compensate you and pay for your ruined suit, mister ! I’m really trully sorry !**

**He then ended his apology by another round of deep bows.**

**The man sighed.**

**\- Do you come here often ? He asked.**

**Changmin nooded, a little puzzled. The man seemed satisfied by his answer.**

**\- What time ?**

**\- Erm… around eight. Why ?**

**\- Are you free to come by in two day ?**

**Changmin tilted his head, mentaly checking his agenda.**

**\- Hum, I’m free in the morning ’til lunch.**

**\- Well, I don’t have time right now so I will leave it at that – He, then rumaged through his inner suit to fish out a business card- so here ; It’s my card. Contact me tomorrow morning at 07.30 sharp to fix a rendez-vous with the second number. It’s my personal one.**

**\- Ok.**

**Changmin, in a daze, put out his hands out to receive the business card and held it tighly.**

**\- Don’t forget.**

**The man then left in a hurry.**

**Still in a trance, Changmin glanced at the card quietly laying in his palm and carefuly examined it. It read :**

**Jung Yun Ho**

**Jung, Kim &Lee**

**Korean Securities, Corporate Finance & Business Law Office**

**Seoul, Korea**

**4th Floor, Daehung Building**

**128-27, Dangju-Dong, Chongro-ku**

**Phone : 822*346*70**

**02.535.1766**

**It was upon reading the content on the card, did Changmin recalled he didn’t had the chance to hand over his own card. He lifted his head and stared the shop’s closed door. The man, Jung Yun Ho, was long gone.**


	2. Do you even know how much it cost ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the most of ordinary item used by humankind; be it from a nine years old child to a ninety-nine years old elder. It was an item nobody really paid attention to yet it lead to an incredible and unexpected event the minute it fell off Shim Changmin’s hand. Then it was love at first sight.  
> Hum ? You are curious about the item ? Well, you see it’s….

**Do you even know how much it cost ?**

**A strong aroma of coffee assaulted him as soon as he pushed the coffeeshop’s door. As always, the shop was nicely put together. Large windows by the entrance with sunlight gently pouring in, a large set of table for single, duo or multiple customers, a barcounter in the right corner of the shop with all sort of pastries, tarts and desserts with jazz music playing in the backround so soflty you could hardly notice heard it. The shop was decorated with lots of flowers and plants, disposed sparely around the room. Today, much to Changmin’s surprise, therewasn’t many people. But his surprise didn’t last long. He quickly went up to the counter.**

**Changmin’s mood was good and smiled brightly as he paid for his order ; a speculoos and chocolate cheesecake with an iced café mocha- and sat by the left corner. At a table for two and waited for the man. Jung Yun Ho.**

**Changmin had just finished to correct some minors error on his article draft when the familiar shop bell resonated in the quiet area. He quickly lifted his head.**

**_«  Is it him ? »_ **

**And as expected, it was him. He was standing in front of the shop’s door, in a 3-piece navy blue Lazio suit with two-button with slightly padded shoulders, accompagned with a five-button waistcoat and a pair of brown leather Richelieu… wait ! Weren’t those shoes from W. Blake workshop ? He recognised them because he had seen it on an ad in the mall. Changmin’s eyes grew bigger as he carried on with his close inspection. The man had on his arms a black overcoat, navy blue scarf and in one hand a brown leather briefcase with black glove. The man sharp and cold gaze scanned the crowd until it fell on the absent minded Changmin in the left corner of the shop. The man immediatly moved in his direction which startled the young man a little.**

**As the man passed by the counter, the man behind it – a young looking man with a beautiful face that wasn’t here until now- smiled at him then slightly bent his upper body. The man also bowed back. A 90° bow.**

**_« WOW. Who does such deep bow nowaday ? »_ Changmin thought, as he was clearly impressed by the man manners.**

**\- The usual, Mr Jung ? The beautiful man said at the same time.**

**\- Yes, please, owner.**

**_« Huh ? Owner ? Him ? »_ **

**Changmin’s brows almost flew over his head as he took a double look at the man. In a glance, he noticed that he was tall but not as tall as the man or him for that matters. He was maybe at 180 cm but not more than that. The young man could even easily pass as a model with his long limbs. But the most surprising was his face : He was a total looker.**

**He had a small face, black and brown silky looking hair, dark brown almond shaped eyes shining brightly, long lashes, a cute nose and full pink colored lips with porcelain like skin with a bright and blinding smile, showing row and row of white teeth. His smile was like a ray of sunshine; warm and beautiful.**

**Changmin eyes twitched. What was that ?**

**\- Your order will be given shortly sir. The owner said, his face full of smile, cheek slighly flushed.**

**\- Thank you.**

**Changmin’s eyes twitched once again before he reported his attention on his cheesecake and draft, twirling his pen between his finger.**

**\- Good morning.**

**Changmin harshly jumped in his seat, his pen dropping on the floor and his coffee cup… doing the same.**

**…**

**.....**

**……...**

**…………..**

**« HOY, HOYY, HOYYYYYYY !!!!! ARE YOU KIDDIIIIING MEEEEE ? WHAT IS THIS SENSE OF DEJA-VUUUUU ? »**

**Shim Chang Min, South-korean, date of birth the 18/02, current age 28 years old, Blood type B, astrological sign Aquarius, height 1m86, body weight around 62kg- was currently facing the second (once again according to him) biggest crisis of his life. _AND_ witht the same exact person. **

**Well, there was at least a good thing happening in his misfortune. This time the coffee didn’t drop on the man suit or shoes but on his black overcoat, navy blue scarf, his briefcase and black glove.... yup definitively lucky**

**Changmin’s started sweating, his face as pale as the white of his eyesballs. He kinda wanted to cry right now but instead, he slowly lifted his head and was greeted by the sight of the male God staring at him with blank eyes.**

**- I’m sorry, I’ sorry, I’m sorry  ! He yelled, standing up and then bowing. I’m sorry, I’ sorry, I’m sorry !!!**

**Silence.**

**Changmin was totally out of his skin. He bowed deeply while throwing a chapelet of apologies.**

**-… this….is the second time, huh ?**

**Changmin didn’t say anything and kept his head down, too scared to raise it again. The man sighed then shook his head before crouching down to pick up the broken cup and pen; handing it back to its owner. Surprisingly, the man didn’t throw any curse at him. Even his face didn’t have any apparent anger. In fact his face... didn’t show much of an emotion.**

**«  Are his facial muscles dead or what ? » Wondered Changmin as he took a peek at the man, panicked.**

**\- Calm down, I won’t eat you…**

**\- Ah ! Yes ! I’m sorry ! I’m really sorry ! I’m terribly sorry !! For it to happen a second time ! I’m so sorry !**

**The man sat down and gestured to a flustered Changmin to do the same. Then silence quickly sat down with them as well. A waiter quickly came to clean the mess. The man stared at Changmin who was looking everywhere but the man’s face. His pen, beside his cheesecake, sure bacame interesting as he never noticed it until today. Changmin glared at it. It was all that cursed object fault !**

**(Pen : I’m ~~not~~ sorry ! Théhé (ΘεΘ;))**

**The silence was broken by the man.**

**\- So, what is your name ?**

**Changmin relucantly lifted his head, then took out his wallet and handed a white and golden business card with a pale face.**

**\- I’m sorry ! It’s nice to meet you, my name is Shim Changmin, 28 years old. I work as a literary journalist.**

**The man took the card and read it with a blank expression before putting it away in his suit inner pocket. Changmin was about to speak when a light, almost bubbly voice interrupted him.**

**\- Here is your hot chocolate with whipped cream, Mr Jung. The owner said in a sweet voice, litteraly eating the man alive with his eyes. Oh my ! What happened ? Do you need any help ? He asked concerned after noticing the sorry state of Jung Yunho’s coat.**

**Changmin eyes twitched for the second time.**

**\- Thank you but It’s nothing, I was careless and ended up spilling coffee on them. Thank you for your concern, owner.**

**the owner frowned. His gaze held puzzlement. He definitively saw that "magic hand" man spilling his coffee on Jung Yunho not the other way around !**

**\- ... It is nothing. Please enjoy your time !**

**The man then smiled prettily once again before glancing at Changmin and walking away. Yunho focused back on Changmin.**

**\- You know my name, right ?**

**Changmin nodded.**

**\- Yes, Mister Jung Yunho. Ah ! I’m really sorry about your suit… coat, scarf and briefcase ! I… I would like to compensate you…**

**Yunho Looked at the man sitting in front of him. His eyes were pure with a little hint of fear in them. He closed his own.**

**\- Forget about those, the most important thing right now is, do you even know how much the suit you ruined last time cost ?**

**Changmin eyed the man oufift. Especially the watch on his wrist and the leather shoes on his feet. All of these looked like branded items. Surely the ruined suit doesn’t cost more than 200$. Right ??? Cold sweat started to pour down even more on his back. Slowly, he shook his head.**

**\- I… don’t know…**

**A cold smile lifted the corner of Jung Yunho’s mouth.**

**\- Of course...**

**Changmin felt his face and ears flushing.**

**\- The clothes you ruined was a tailored suit made in London by the Fielding and Nicholson house…**

**Changmin slightly jumped on his seat and gulped loudly.**

**_« Heaven ! Doesn’t a tailor made suit cost bucket ? And it was even done in England ? I‘m done for ! »_ **

**\- … I paid the modest sum of 3027$ and 24 cents for it. Revealed Yunho while calmly sipping on his hot chocolate.**

**Changmin almost fainted on the spot !**

**\- YOU MUST BE KIDDING, RIGHT ? He yelled completely frightened.**

**The eyes of Jung Yunho sweep across his face. They were ice cold and void of any emotions. His face didn’t have an hint of a smile. He wasn’t joking.**

**Changmin’s body went limp, as if his soul had flew away. He silently stared at the man sedately sitting in front of him.**

**They stayed silent for a while. The jazz music filling in for them.**

**\- Don’t worry. You don’t have to pay me back.**

**Changmin smiled wryly.**

**\- Thank God ! Because 3027$ for a suit ? I would have to sell both of my kidney to pay you back, you know ? But still…**

**Yunho threw him a frigid gaze which shut him up ; instantly giving him a coy smile.**

**\- Sorry ?**

**\- Your mouth sure is brave for someone who ruined said 3027$ suit.**

**Changmin laughed dryly before gulping down a mouthful of his iced coffee as he neatly adverted his eyes. Too scared to look into the other man’s cold ones.**

**Yunho rested his chin on his palm as he gazed at the now back-to-a-shy Changmin.**

**\- So ? What should we do ? Do you still want to compensate me ? Because you really don’t have too. It’s not like you did it intentionally. It was just an accident. Beside, do you even have that kind of money ?**

**Honestly, at this point, Changmin, who sweated buckets while listening to the man, wanted to flee but he was an honest person and he _DID_ ruin the suit… plus his coat and some other things It was _His_ fault. Money or not he had to do something.**

**He was silently munching on his cheesecake, racking his brain when a lighbulb finally went on. He laughed lightly. Yunho plissed his almond shapped eyes ; the man had visibly coocked something judging by the glint in his eyes.**

**He hoped it wasn’t something that would lead him to jail.**

**Oh, well, he wasn’t a lawyer for nothing.**

**\- So what have your brain concocted ?**

**Changmin smiled.**

**\- Since I can’t pay back that ridiculous amount of money-He felt a cold glare landing on him but totally ignored it- I thought, maybe, I could treat you to something, anything you want…**

**\- Are you sure ? Yunho interrupted, a sharp almost predatory glint in his eyes, a fiery aura around his body and a serious expression on his face with a slight smile tucking the corner of his lips. Changmin instantly grew alarmed. This face, this expression. Changmin shuddered. He almost thought a cold and ruthless shark was facing him. He definitively was a laywer.**

**\- Well… nothing too expensive through. Since I’m not as rich as mister shark over there…, he blurted out to soon block his mouth with his hands. His face was the incarnation of regret on earth.**

**Yunho lifted an eyebrow.**

**\- …Shark, huh…**

**\- So…rry… ? My mouth… sometimes… speak without my consent.**

**\- Are you stupid ?**

**\- I’m not ! My IQ is over 145. He revealed smuggly, his fear already left in a remote corner of his brain. Yunho Just stared at him, not saying another word. He didn’t want to deal with this guy nonsense anymore.**

**_« Home… I want to go home… »_ **

**\- I will treat you to lunch or something like that…**

**Yunho shook his head slowly as if he was exhausted. and maybe he trully was...**

**\- I already told you, you don’t have to pay me back. Why must you be this persistent ?**

**\- I know but… it just… doesn’t sit well with me and...**

**Changmin frowned then shook his head.**

**-… Anyway, just go out with me until I pay you back ! Like that, it will put my mind at ease. What do you think ?**

**As soon as he was done saying this, sound of shattering glasses rang in the quiet shop like thunder. Changmin was about to turn around to have a look but saw Yunho massage his temple.**

**\- What is wrong ? Does your head hurt ?**

**Yunho almost wanted to nod and yell _« Yes ! You are giving me an headache ! »_ he ignored his concern and instead asked a question back.**

**\- So, instead of giving me back 3027$ you are asking me out…for lunch ? But what happened to you buying me an expensive gift as an apologies ?**

**\- Well, we live worlds appart- Changmin eyed the silver watch on his wrist- so I figured this much would be better. Especially for me as I would be able to afford it. My wallet isn’t something I laugh about after all.**

**Yunho squinted his almond shapped eyes. Changmin gulped.**

**\- As I thought, your mouth sure is bold.**

**Changmin laughed woodenly.**

**\- Well, It’s fine.**

**Yunho stood up, gathered his stained clothes on his arms, took a couple of steps then turned aroud. Changmin was still seated ; looking rather puzzled.**

**\- What are you still sitting there for ? It’s almost time you know ?**

**Changmin woke up from his daze.**

**\- Ah ?**

**\- Lunch !**

**\- Huh ? But… what about this ? Changmin asked, staring at the leftover cake and coffee cups on their table.**

**\- Who care about that ! You coming or not ?**

**\- Huh ? Ah ! Yes ! Coming !**

**Changmin hurriedly rassembled his affairs, running after the man.**


	3. A dream-like first « tête à tête »

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two spilled coffee with the help of the universal tool, mister pen, which rapproched (?) the two men; Changmin goes on to enjoy a "fun" and "romantic" lunch date with Jung Yunho....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy !!! Here is a new chappy !  
> and now im going to bed because it's 3 AM here and i'm beat after working on this chapter.  
> See you

**They went to a little restaurant two blocks away from the café. It was a simple place with a warm and elegant atmospher. The tables and chairs were made out of soft and clear wood, the cutlery were all made of silver. Light bulb and potted flower were hangging down from the ceiling completed the decoration on. A man, clad in a black suit, immediatly came to great them, his eyes sparkling when he spotted Jung Yunho.**

**\- Mister Jung ! It has been a while ! How are you doing ? He asked in a fawning voice, his face a little flushed. He almost looked bashful.**

**Changmin raised an eyebrow, eyes twitching, felling his anger raising. What’s wrong with this guy ?**

**Jung Yunho nooded his head as a greeting.**

**\- I am fine thank you, Eunho. We are two.**

**\- Two ? The man, Eunho, repeated as if he couldn’t understand what Yunho was talking about. Eunho frowned when his eyes finally landed on the person standing next to Jung Yunho.**

**The man looked a little stunned but soon recovered his composure.**

**\- This way, please.**

**He then lead them to a table for two in the center of restaurant. Jung Yunho eyebrow creased.**

**\- I want someting a little more intimate.**

**The man face fell when he heard this sentence, while Changmin was please, seeing the waiter face pale visibly.**

**\- Cer… certainly…**

**Eunho once again lead the way. This time he went toward the back of the restaurant, where a small staircase, leading to the upper floor, was hidden behind a flowerbed. The upper floor was divided on several box. The waiter selectionned one and opened the door for them. Inside the box was a table for two with silver cutlery, white plate, glass wine decorated with a white tablecloth and a bouquet of fresh white flower and lush green leaves. Simple an elegant.Yunho’s sharp eyes glanced around, nooded, most likely satified.**

**\- Is it to your liking ? The waiter asked with a stiff smile**

**\- It is. Thanks you.**

**The two sat down as Eunho then took out a pen and a notebook.**

**\- What do you want to drink ?**

**Of course the question was for Jung Yunho. Eunho didn’t even gave a fleeting glance to Changmin. Sadly for the poor waiter, Jung Yunho attention was solely focused on the person sitting in front of him.**

**\- Do you want something ?**

**\- Do you have iced tea ?**

**The waiter reluctantly looked at him.**

**\- We have iced black tea, iced mango black tea or iced blackberry black tea.**

**\- I will take the iced blackberry black tea.**

**\- Make it two, please.**

**The waiter smiled and nooded. Changmin still noticed that his smile was a little ugly when he left.**

**Changmin smile deepened. That jung Yunho was a calamity, attracting bees and flowers everywhere.**

**Seeing him smile foolishly and in a daze, Yunho tapped on the man’s extended hand placed on the table.**

**\- Why are you smiling like an idiot ?**

**Changmin flinched. He was immediatly brought back from his reverie and whipped his hands back under the table only for him to knock them on the edge of the table and topple his glass of water on his thigh. His face flushed red from embarrassment. Everything happened to fast for Yunho to react and prevent the disaster. He could only stare, his mouth wide open, completely stunned.**

**After a few second of silence, a soft chuckle could be heard before transforming itself into a loud and unrestrained laugh. Changmin just wanted to burry himself into the ground.**

**After laughing to his heart content, Yunho handed his napkin to the man in front of him. He snatched it whitout look into his eyes.**

**\- You really are a splendid magic hand. With this talent of yours, I can’t help but bow down to you…**

**Changmin lifted his head and fiercely glared at him, his face still red.**

**Yunho chuckled a bit, not feeling threatened at all.**

**\- I now understand how you could somewhat succeed in ruining my clothes two times in a row.**

**Changmin yelled with an aggrieved voice.**

**\- I didn’t do it on purpose !**

**Yunho laughed.**

**\- Yes, I know. If it was on purpose I would have made you cough up the money in any painful way possible for you to pay me back…, he revealed with an handsome and blinding smile.**

**\- You… just now… that was really scary…**

**\- Don’t mind it…**

**\- I can’t… it feels like if I ever upset you, my body will, one day, end up at the bottom of the Han river.**

**\- Don’t just casually smear my good reputation like that ! I’m a proper and honest civilian !**

**Changmin stared him up and down, doubt in his eyes.**

**\- Why are you looking at me like that ? I’m not a gangster !**

**\- You sure ? Because when we first met, I though you were some kind of young lord crime… I really thought it was the end for me and was about to die without a proper burial…**

**Changmin still stared at him, suspiciously but a smile was spreading on his lips, showing he was only joking.**

**Yunho banged his hand on the table, a fake offended expression on his face.**

**\- You… !**

**A knock suddenly broke the warm and friendly atmostphere. Yunho’s face expression went back to his previous cold self ; the warm smile disappearing in a flash.**

**\- Come in…**

**As soon as the word landed, the door opened. The waiter was back with a silver tray and the two beverage. Changmin glared hatefully at Eunho who interrupted their cozy moment.**

**\- Here are the two iced blackberry black tea. He said while putting the drink down in front of them. And here is our carte with our menu. I will come by again in a moment to take your order.**

**\- Thanks you…**

**Eunho quickly went away. The box was left wrapped in silence. Yunho coughed a little before speaking.**

**\- You…**

**\- I’m not you.**

**\- Huh ?**

**\- Name. I have a name. It’s Shim Changmin. Not ‘‘you’’.**

**Yunho stared at him blankly for a moment before smiling.**

**\- Okay..., so, _mister Shim_ , do you have anything you don’t eat ?**

**Changmin frowned, clearly disatisfied with the way Jung Yunho called him with.**

**\- No I don’t mister Jung. He replied pettily.**

**Yunho briefly smiled then acted like he didn’t notice the sudden sourness in his compagnion voice.**

**\- I come here often to eat so if there is anything you don’t understand, feel free to ask me.**

**Changmin gaze was on the menu and didn’t bother to lift his head as he nooded. But after staring for a while at the menu, he still couldn’t make head or tail of what was written on it. He finally lifetd his head to see Yunho staring at him, his eyes calm and… less cold ( ?) with a slight smirk at the corner of his mouth. Changmin’s eyes twitched.**

**_« Is he… laughing at me ? »_ **

**\- Is anything wrong ?**

**Changmin opened his mouth almost saying «  yes ! the way you are looking at me as if i’m a fool is really irritating ! ». He closed his mouth then reopened it. Shaking the menu.**

**\- When don’t I understand anything when it is written in korean ?**

**And for the first time ever since Changmin made his acquaintance, Jung Yunho loudly laughed. It was a strong, almost high-pitched voice. Completly different from his image. Changmin stared at him, dumbfounded. The laughter burned his ears as it slowly trandsformed into an irritating beepping sound.**

**The room was shrouded in darkness. The bed empty. The curtains were closed ; blocking the sunray. The TV was on with no sound. The whole floor was covered by a grey carpet. Surprisingly, someone was sleeping soundlessly on it. well that was until a phone started beeping.**

**A frown appeared on the sleeper’s face as a beeping made itself heard, but, the sleeper didn’t bother opening his eyes. And just like the sleeper, the phone kept on doing what he was programmed for : ringing to wake him up. It weny on for quit a bit before one of them made way to the other.**

**The ex-sleeper suddenly jolted awake. Eyes big. Disbelief could be clearly be seen in them.**

**« What was that ? » he thought as he crawled to his nightstand, felt around until he spotted his phone and put it off and checked the time.**

**\- Oh…iIt’s only 07 : 30…HUH ???**

**Changmin took a double take at his phone ; his dream long tossed at the back of his mind.**

**It was currently past 07.30 AM ???**

**His eyes almost popped out of their socket. Late. He was late.**

**Changmin dropped his phone on his bed and ran to his bathroom. He hurriedly brushed his teeth, hurriedly took a shower, hurriedly put clothes on, hurredly took a light breakfast (bread, ham and butter) before dashing out of his appartment.**

**A while mater he finlly made it to his company, a tall building of a dull white color. He was panting in front of the elevator.**

**\- Oh ? Min-kun ?**

**Changmin lifted his head as he wipped his sweat off his face. A man in a light gray suit was looking at him with a surprised expression.**

**\- Yao…tome ! Mor…ning…**

**\- Geeeez ! I already told you to call me Hiroki ! Anyway, what is wrong with you ? Are you sick ?**

**\- I will… call you that...one of… these day and no I’m… not sick !**

**Hiroki clapped his hands.**

**\- Ah ! Then, are you… perhaps… late ?**

**Changmin laughed woodenly as he pushed the elevator button’s as if his life was on the line.**

**\- Nooooo !!! Not at all !!! What makes you think that ? Ahahahah !!**

**\- Hum… I don’t know… maybe the fact that you are checking your watch every two seconds, panting like a dying dog or maybe because you are frantically pushing that button as if it will make the lift come faster ?**

**\- Ahahah ! Do I….look that desesperate ?**

**\- Un !**

**Changmin laughed stiffly when the elevator’s door finally opened. He rushed inside and pushed the button for the fifth floor.**

**\- Do you have any work to hand over for you to be in such a rush ?**

**Changmin looked at his collegue with a frown.**

**\- What ? Don’t you remember, Yaotome-san ? The director is coming today !**

**Hiroki stared at the sweaty changmin, with a puzzled gaze.**

**\- Huh ? But the director’s visit isn’t today.**

**The elevator stopped and its door opened on the fifth floor.**

**Changmin followed Hiroki as he exited the lift.**

**\- Wait… what did you just say ?**

**\- I said the director visit isn’t for today. He is coming this thursday.**

**\- Aren’t we Thursday ??**

**Hiroki looked at Chngmin with a weird expression as he stood in front of his office door.**

**\- Are you drunk ?**

**Changmin shook his head.**

**\- Buddy, it’s Tuesday today. Check my phone if you don’t believe me. Hiroki added as he shoved his phone’s screen in front of Changmin’s nose. Indeed it was clearly written in large white english letters that today was tuesday. Changmin’s mouth dropped open. He was speechless. Hiroki patted his shoulder a few time, shaking his head.**

**\- I will ask Nahyun to deliver a strong….no two strong cups of coffee for you to drink. It will wake you up...**

**Changmin didn’t react. His spirit was long gone. Hiroki stared at him for a second before taking his hand to gently lead him to his department and office. He opened the door. As usual, the room was clean and neat. Hiroki removed changmin’s coat and hangged it into the coat rack, put his briefcase onto the desk to finally install a dazed Changmin into his desk chair.**

**\- Hoy, Changmin ? Changmin ? You there ? Changmin ?**

**Hiroki snapped his finger in front of him.**

**\- Huh ?! What ?**

**\- You alright ? Hiroki asked a little worried.**

**Changmin nooded, still a little off.**

**\- Seriously, what is wrong with you ?**

**\- Huh ?**

**\- How can you forget about the director’s visit being on Tuesday ? It’s you who took it personally for the section-chief.**

**Changmin nooded.**

**\- I don’t know. My mind had been in the gutter since last week.**

**\- Last week ?**

**Hiroki pondered for a while.**

**\- Are you talking about the day you came into the office with that weird pale bluish expression on your face ? As if you had lost all the money you had on your bank account ?**

**Changmin shuddered.**

**\- It’s even worst than that !**

**Hiroki stared at Changmin as if he had lost his head.**

**\- What can be worst than losing your money ?**

**Changmin laughed like a crazed man.**

**\- Owning, a complete (handsome) stranger, money ?**

**Hiroki sighed.**

**\- What did you do ?**

**A few minutes later, Hiroki was hugging his sides, laughing his head off while Changmin was murderously staring at him. Shamed to anger, he quickly lost his temper.**

**\- Oh, stop laughing you bastard !**

**\- I’m… so…rry ! I caaan’t !!! Too… fun..ny !! Oh my God !**

**\- It’s not funny ok !!**

**Hiroki shook his head !**

**\- It is ! Bwahahahahahahah !!**

**Hiroki giggled for a full twenty minutes before going back to being serious.**

**\- From what you told me, it looks like you fell in love at first… spilled coffee. He proclaimed a huge grin on his (punchable) face.**

**\- No way !**

**\- Oooooh ! COME ON DUDE ! You pratically drooled on him the moment your eyes fell on, to use your own word, this «  greek god », you almost killed that poor pretty and flirty male coffeeshop owner. This is the behavior of a young maiden in love…**

**\- That’s… that’s not true ! Idiot !**

**After this sentance, Hiroki stared at him with plissed eyes ; Changmin closed his, regreting all his life choice who brought him here. Then there was a long silence.**

**\- I won’t say the word to save the little self-esteem you have left in you but… with the way you acted just now…are you still going to deny it ?**

**Changmin nooded.**

**\- Yes, I will ! If not I may as well jump from my window office !**

**Hiroki laughed hystericaly like a dying hyena.**

**\- Don’t worry my friend, i’m not against any gay men. Then he went on laughing even louder. Changmin glared at him.**

**\- I knew it ! I shouldn’t have said anything to you ! If you don’t stop now I will toss paint on your precious ‘Sharon’ and pierce her tires !!**

**Hiroki’s face went as white as aspirin. ‘Sharon’ was his imported Mercedes-AMG CLA 45 4MATIC ; a sporty five-seat coupé. The apple of his eyes, more important than his own life.**

**\- You won’t do that, right ? We are best bud, right ?**

**Changmin’s face was expressionless.**

**\- I’m sorry, my best friend is Kyu.**

**\- Second best friend ? He asked with some hope in his eyes.**

**\- It’s Minho. Cruely revealed Changmin.**

**\- Minho ? The intern Minho ? The Minho who also look like a prince for our entire OL*dep ? The Minho for who Mina-ssi rejected me for ? The Minho who whenever he see you, his eyes sparkles with happiness as a pure smile spread on his face ? THAT MINHO ???**

**Changmin lazily nodded.**

**Hiroki glass heart shatterd and stared at him dejected like a thrown away puppy.**

**\- I didn’t think you were like that Mean-kun !! He yelled running away, crying like a kind hearted young lady in a shojo manga.**

**\- Yeah, yeah… see you at lunch in my office !**

**He then  grinned as he closed the door, in a very good mood.**

**« Hiroki is such a good punching bag. Taking things out on him sure felt great ! »**

**(A/N : ( ﾟ⊿ﾟ )**

**Changmin went back to sit on his chair ; a blank look on his face. He stayed like thet for a long time. He didn’t even notice Nahyun, the secretary dept delivering the two cups of coffee Hiroki ordered for him and carried on staring at his office white walls. Remembering the dream he had this morning.**

**Din… no… it was lunch… lunch with the handsome lawyer and future heir of Jung, Kim &Lee, Jung Yunho. Every girls (and boys) wet dream.**

**Changmin was grinning like a fool, reminiscing about his not so dream like encounter with the hot greek god Jung Yunho when his phone started to ring. Without looking at the screen Changmin answered.**

**\- Shim Changmin speaking.**

**\- It’s me.**

**Taken aback, Changmin frowned and asked.**

**\- I’m sorry but who could this « me » be ?**

**\- Ruined suit made in London with a price tag of 3027$ and 24 cents. Does it ring a bell now ?**

**Changmin guiltily gulped.**

**\- It… does… sound familiar…**

**Changmin laughed weakly then chocked on his saliva when he heard what the voice in the speaker said next.**

**\- Do you want to have lunch with me ?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will hunt for error after a good sleep.... this computer only know french and disdain my english works..... Sniff TT


End file.
